Lin x Mai Oneshot Collection
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: A collection of oneshots from season one of the anime. All range from friendship to romance. Lin x Mai
1. Chapter 1

This will be a one shot collection. It will be set during cases from the anime, and they will all be Lin x Mai to an extent. Some may just be friendship, some will be romance. No connection to other shots. Some may be drabbles. If you want to see this in an actual story arc, I will provide but only after I finish one of my other stories.

* * *

Collection of Lin x Mai oneshots

* * *

One shot 1: The Old School House

* * *

Lin hated her.

That was all there was to it. He didn't like how her curiosity had led her to put him in such a situation. The stupid Japanese and their ability to destroy things, especially if it related to the Chinese. He had been checking equipment in the van when this little teenager with short brown hair had wandered into their investigation. He barely made it in time to push her out of the way of the falling book case that could have landed Noll into a lawsuit with whomever the girl's parents were.

He remembered Noll helping him, after getting there, and quietly asking if he was hurt really badly. He remembered the girl reaching for him to help him stand. And he definitely remembered hitting her hand away from, as if he would let the cause of his accident touch him. He snapped at her, like a hungry shark lurking in the murky waters.

So he was stuck off of the case, and with crutches which he was sure were created just to cause him more torture. To make matters even more irritating, Noll had forced the girl to take Lin's place. Using an excuse that the camera was damaged and she needed to work it off. Even Lin thought that idea was silly and didn't need to be seen into fruition.

When Lin heard that Noll had left the property and left the girl there with a group of people they did not know, he couldn't help but think his charge was being irresponsible. If she got hurt when he wasn't there, Noll could get in trouble.

Then a bookcase did fall on her.

Lin watched as Noll found out that the girl had been trapped under a bookcase, and couldn't stop the amusement he felt at the fact his young charge seemed worried-well as worried as Oliver Davis could possibly be. And even though Lin would be loath to admit it, he did worry too. At least the girl wasn't hurt.

By the time the case ended, Lin knew the girl's name. Mai Taniyama would now become a permanent member of SPR, and he was completely sure that he didn't like anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now the oneshots will start becoming more detailed. Along with an inner look into both Mai's and Lin's heads. The attraction will start ;) Oh, fyi for the purpose of my story Lin is no older than 21. I know he is supposed to be around 27, but if Mai is around 16, I wanted him closer in age. Starting to go AU. The next one, which I think is Spirit in the Park will be AU. John will be missing but Lin will not be sick.

* * *

One shot 2: The Doll House

* * *

Lin watched as Mai stopped before the two story house, staring in wonder. "This house is so kuwaii!"

Lin shook his head in annoyance, as he began organizing the equipment to get ready to begin bringing it into the house. Behind him, he heard as both Noll and Mai walked up to the house to greet the client. Apparently, the family is having poltergeist activity. At the thought, Lin pulled the hypnotism equipment forward first. He knew Oliver would want to use that first.

It was only a few hours later that Lin found himself in the base room that would be used. He sat in front of the monitors, checking the equipment status in each room as Noll had asked. Soon, Mai began to speak about how the assailant could be a poltergeist.

"I wonder if it could be a poltergeist."

Lin froze and turned towards Mai, a little surprised that she would actually say something that made sense.

"Going by what Noriko-san said-"

Suddenly, Mai was interrupted by the monk, Takigawa. He claimed that Mai was actually starting to sound like a real investigator. Lin had to hold in his snort as he thought, _She still has a long way to go._ Mai had been working with them for a few months now. Those months had been quiet case-wise, but Lin often had the displeasure of hearing Noll and Mai argue over trivial things. Like his nonexistent manners. Lately, Lin had found himself feeling a bit amused by the girl, but he still refused to like her. She was Japanese, after all.

Suddenly Lin was taken from his thoughts by that miko…what was her name? Ayako? Yes, her. She had all but shoved him from the monitors to look at the equipment, claiming that they were over doing things again. Lin rolled his eyes and tried top wait for her to move patiently. _Why is it that ever since Noll brought in these other people I feel as if things will be filled with useless drama?_

When Noll left the property after the incident with the doll, Lin couldn't help but feel a little grumpy. He had been hired to protect Oliver at all costs, but he keeps putting distance between them. It wasn't like he was mother henning the boy. He sighed as he looked at the monitor that showed the miko and Mai in the livingroom. His eyebrows shot up as the floor caved in, in the corner of the room. He leaned closer to the monitor, frowning. He had a feeling in his gut something was going to happen.

_"Master! A spirit is moving towards the priestess and the girl!"_ one of his shiki informed him.

Lin shot up from his chair and ran to the room the two girls were. He entered just as Taniyama-san was grabbed by her ankle and pulled in the direction of the hole in the floor.

"Taniyama-san!" Lin yelled as he ran to her and dived for her hand.

"Lin-san!" Mai yelled, her fingers missing his by centimeters.

"Taniyama-san!"

Lin felt dread as he saw her dragged into the hole. His chest constricted, and he rushed to the edge. He dismissed the feeling as worry for a coworker and nothing more. As he reached the edge, Lin glanced down and saw the girl laying there on her back. _She is too still. Niu! Go down to her and check her vitals!_

Lin watched as one of his shiki dived into the hole, and hovered around her. The shiki confirmed that she was only knocked unconscious. She had a few bruises and scratches, but that was it. When he was sure she was not harmed to severely, Lin stepped away telling Ayako to watch her while he went to get rope so that he could get her out of the well. He returned shortly after to find her awake. He tied off the rope, telling Ayako to keep a firm hold of it in case it untied, and lowered himself into the hole. He landed next to Mai, and even though his shiki had already told him she was only banged up, he personally checked her over. His hand reached for her head, to touch it, and he immediately stopped himself and shook his head. _I was only going to check for a concussion_, he said to himself. Instead, he reached a hand to her and helped her sit up.

"Any dizziness, Taniyama-san?" he asked seriously.

He watched as the young girl furrowed her brows. "No, Lin-san. I'm just sore a bit on my leg and stuff," she smield at him, "I'm okay!"

Lin raised an eyebrow but stood, helping Mai to her feet. When he was certain she was steady, he grabbed the rope and offered it to her.

"Can you climb on your own?" Lin asked.

Mai's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "Oh, um, yeah. I will be fine," she looked up and her voice got small, "It isn't too high."

Lin sighed and turned his back on her. He didn't see it, but Mai frowned in confusion. "Get on my back. I can climb with your added weight."

Mai blushed an even deeper red but listened to what he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure not to choke him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lin had to force himself not to think of the girl's proximity. It wasn't long before they were in the base, and Ayako was treating any injuries Mai had. Mai had just said she had a dream of the house, and a young girl named Tomiko getting kidnapped.

"Kidnapped?" Ayako asked.

"The girl was probably kidnapped by that man and never came back," Mai said sadly, "So then her mother threw herself down the well."

Ayako snorted. "You aren't even a spiritualist or psychic. What meaning could your dream have?!"

Ayako placed a bandage on Mai's knee, and slapped it in place causing Mai to cry out in pain.

Lin frowned before adding his own comment. "Surprisingly, she may have hit it on the mark."

"Really? Do you think so?" Mai asked excitedly.

"I don't know whether it is true or false, though."

Lin watched as Mai's hopeful expression fell. He didn't know why, but he felt almost bad by it even though what he said was fact. He turned away to try and stop his thoughts. Mai was a kind hearted girl, she would grow on anyone. Is she growing on him?

It wasn't long before Oliver had returned. After that, they had finally performed a cleansing on the mother's soul, which in turn freed the children. The little girl, Ayumi, was safe finally. Lin looked over at Mai as they were gathering equipment, and decided that he liked the look of accomplishment and happiness of a job well done on her face.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside, ready to leave. Mai was having a hitogata explained to her, and Lin remembered about her dream she had.

"Had Tomiko been kidnapped?" Lin asked, "Is that the reason the woman threw herself down the well?"

Although he wasn't looking at her, Lin felt Mai's eyes on his form as he spoke.

"I don't know about that, but there are no more spirits in this house," Oliver said.

Lin watched Mai for a few more minutes and wondered if there was a possibility that she was psychic. He then decided he would need to keep an eye on her, to be sure. If she was, she may actually be of use for the team. Lin knew that if Mai stayed on the team, things would never be boring.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay. I think this is more than oneshots. So, here is Ghost story in the park. It will be completely rewritten, I am not going to watch the anime and write the dialogue word for word :) So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost Story in the Park

* * *

Lin glared at the back of Noll's head as he followed the team to the park. They had to investigate a ghost, mostly because Masako asked him to, pulling _that_ card. Even though it hadn't been said yet, Lin knew they would be split into couples. Masako would do whatever she could to make certain that she was with Noll which means that Lin would be stuck with either Matsuzaki-san or Taniyama-san. Lin didn't know who he would prefer to spend the afternoon with. Matsuzaki-san was over bearing at times and wasn't afraid to show a man what she wants, but Mai was loud and obnoxious. Lin sighed as they reached the middle of the park, silently wishing John had been able to go so he wouldn't have to be here.

"Alright. The ghost only attacks couples who seem to be on dates. So we will need to pair up," Noll started.

"I can be with you, Naru," Masako said, already clinging to the boy's arm.

Lin's lips twitched as he saw annoyance in his charge's eyes. He also noticed Mai's dark look.

"Fine. Then Matsuzaki-san will be with Takigawa-san and Lin I want you with Mai."

Lin nodded, but inside he was sighing in frustration. Mai gloomily stepped next to him, but didn't touch him. He was glad for the moment.

"Spend the afternoon as you would if you were on a date. If you are believable enough, the ghost may attack you. Well, get to it," with those words, Noll turned away with Masako.

Lin looked and saw Ayako and Bou-san walking off. Pretty soon it was only Mai and Lin.

"I suppose we should walk around for a bit, Taniyama-san," Lin said cordially.

Mai nodded. "Okay. Is that all we will do? I mean, if this is supposed to be a 'date', we should probably do more than walk."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "If you wish."

Mai smiled and began to walk, Lin beside her. Lin sighed, knowing that if this was really a date, he would be expected to hold her hand. He reached over and intertwined their fingers, a small spark shooting up his arm from the contact. They walked, practically ambling through the trees, never straying form the path. Up ahead was the part of the park where a group would gather and dance to 50s style pop music. Lin's lips twitched as he recognized the openings of 'Blue Suede Shoes' byy Elvis Presley. He looked down at Mai and saw a small smile still on her face, and a bit of a longing look in her eyes. HE sighed again and decided that if they were going to pretend to be on a date for this case, they might as well act like it. He tugged her arm and lead her to where the music was playing. As the chorus broke out, Lin took her by surprise when he pulled her into the circle and began to dance with her.

As they spun, Mai let out a laugh and Lin decided that maybe spending the day with Mai wouldn't be so bad. They spent a few more minutes there, dancing with each other before moving on. Lin lead Mai to an ice cream vendor and bought a small bowl for her. _Bought a treat, check._ Lin mentally said to himself. He looked around and noticed that the others were nearby. Ayako was hitting Bou-san, probably for something he had said, and Noll was looking miserable with Masako. He was pulled form his observations by Mai's hand on his arm.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at the young brunette.

"Lin-san, where are you from? I get the feeling you aren't Japanese," Mai said, a light blush on her face.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "I am from Hong Kong. I am Chinese. What about this feeling?" Lin asked, curious.

Mai shrugged as they left the vendor. They walked to a bench and sat down. "Just a feeling. I guess you could call it my intuition."

Lin nodded. "Is it ever wrong?"

"I don't know. I've never actually thought about it. I mean, I got a strange feeling the day my mom died as if I didn't want to leave home for school. I felt like I knew it would be the last time I saw her. I also get the feeling Naru is hiding something big."

"It sounds like it may be insight. I'd suggest learning to recognize what is your intuition and what isn't. There is a chance you may have a psychic ability."

Mai's eyes widened and she nodded. "Do you have any abilities, Lin-san?"

Lin shook his head. "Only what you have seen. Anything else is acquired."

Mai nodded. "Hey Lin-san?"

"Yes, Taniyama-san?"

"I'm sorry for getting you hit by that bookcase," Mai admitted, looking down.

Lin sighed, deciding to be honest. "I know. My animosity towards you isn't solely for that. I hate the Japanese. And I hate being surrounded by them."

Mai looked up sharply, jumping up from the bench, fire in her eyes. "You...you can't just hate me because I am Japanese and an orphan! I am a person too you know! You should hate someone for who they are not what they are!"

Lin's eyes widened as he was brought into a short memory.

_"What the hell is your problem! Just because I am of Japanese decent doesn't mean you should automatically hate me! I'm a person and an orphan. You should at least get to know me first before making judgements! If you are going to hate me, hate me for who I am not_ what_ I am!_"_ Gene yelled, giving Lin his best 'Noll glare'._

Suddenly, Lin laughed. Nice and loud. Mai's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"This isn't funny Lin-san! I was being honest and serious! Is it like that then?" Mai snapped, offended.

"I'm sorry," Lin managed through a chuckle, "Someone said the exact same thing to me not too long ago. You just reminded me of him."

"Oh. Who, Naru?"

Lin shook his head. "No. Someone else."

Mai didn't push the issue, sensing that it was something he either wouldn't or couldn't talk about. She took her place beside Lin-san again.

"Lin-san, can you call me by my first name? Please?" Mai asked carefully.

Lin looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Very well, Mai-Chan."

Mai smiled brightly. "Thanks Lin-san!"

Without warning, Mai threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Lin froze before gently wrapping his own arms around her in a friendly gesture. As she began to pull away, Lin noticed exactly how close she was. Her eyes became serious, and they couldn't look away from each other. Soon Lin began to lean in towards her, when suddenly they were wet. _Very wet_.

Both Mai and Lin jumped up from the bench in shock, and Lin could hear his shiki cackling nearby. Lin avoided a small blush as he realized that he had almost kissed Mai. He didn't know why, but he knew if that spirit hadn't of doused them in water, it may have actually happened.

"Hey! You guys okay!" came the voice of the Monk as he and Ayako ran over. Behind them, Lin noticed Noll and Masako practically running as well. When the group was together, Lin answered.

"Other than being wet, we are fine."

"Wow Lin-san, who knew you two would get doused! I figured you would be the last to be so," Ayako said snobbishly.

Mai glared. "What makes you think that?!"

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now Mai-chan, now isn't the time."

Lin noticed Noll raise an eyebrow at the fact Lin had used Mai's first name. "Miss Hara, is the spirit still here?"

Masako closed her eyes then nodded. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground. Everyone watched in shock as Masako stood with the help of Naru before latching onto Naru exclaiming, "Wow! You are so hot!"

Mai's eyes widened. "Masako-chan is being bold."

Lin leaned towards Mai. "She's possessed, actually."

"Possessed!" Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with the spirit and helping her move on. It was completed when her ex-boyfriend was doused in the water. It was almost sunset by the time that they reached the office. Mai sighed as she entered the office. The group sat around the coffee table teasing Masako about how she acted possessed. Lin stepped into his office. Suddenly, Naru entered.

"What are you all still doing here? This is an office, not a coffee shop," He snapped.

Suddenly Masako stood and faced Naru. "Naru, let me take you to dinner to thank you for your help today."

Mai growled thinking, _There is no way he will fall for that!_

"Fine," Naru said, inclining his head.

Mai's eyes widened and she felt pain in her chest. _Couldn't he just turn her down like he always does._

"Don't look so surprised. We have been going to movies and concerts for a while now," Masako bragged, hanging on Naru's arm.

Mai watched as they left the office. Together.

"Oh Jou-chan, don't be sad. I'm sure she just has something on him," Monk said, placing a hand on her head.

"Yeah. I doubt he would go out just like that without an ulterior motive forcing him to!" Ayako said.

Mai sighed and nodded, still looking dejected.

"Hey, how about we go out to dinner?" Monk asked, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder.

Mai looked up. "I don't know. I kind of want to be alone I think."

"I'll go with you," Ayako said, "I have nothing better to do."

"Are you sure Mai? We wouldn't mind you coming," Monk said, looking at her carefully.

Mai put on a bright smile. "I'm sure! You guys go on ahead! I have some homework anyways."

"Well, if you are sure," Monk said.

It wasn't long before Mai was left alone in the office. She sighed and stood up, intent on at least cleaning the kitchen until either it got too late or until Naru returned. It isn't like there was someone waiting for her at home.

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai turned in shock to see Lin standing in the doorway of his office. "Lin-san! I forgot you were still here! And it's Mai!"

Lin's lips twitched. "Very well Mai-_chan_. Why didn't you go with the others?"

Mai blushed, and looked away. "I just didn't feel like being a third wheel. I know they mean well, but I didn't want to be uncomfortable."

Lin nodded and sighed. "Mai-chan, would you like to go get a coffee together?"

Mai looked up in shock and then composed herself before smiling. "Sure!"

Mai had no idea that that evening would start to change her heart.

* * *

A/N: Expect an update from my other Lin/Mai story this weekend as well! No later than Monday night!


End file.
